Sakazuki
Introduction Sakazuki, commonly known by his alias Akainu, is the current Fleet Admiral of the Marines, succeeding the previous fleet admiral, Sengoku. He serves as an antagonist in the One Piece manga and the Five Worlds War series. Personality Sakazuki is an adamant believer in Absolute Justice, and is ruthless in his maintenance of it; his motto is "Thorough Justice" (徹底的な正義 Tetteiteki na Seigi?). He has a stern, dead-serious disposition, grim, expressionless, and was the most ruthless out of all three admirals two years ago. Despite this disposition, Akainu seems to be able to restrain himself at times. Akainu takes his extremist attitude as far as to kill anyone who does not share his point of view, as he attempted to execute Coby for his plea to stop the war at Marineford. Additionally, he has no tolerance for Marines who desert their posts, which the only consolation he does offer is that they should not dishonor their families by running away. To Akainu, any Marine who is not willing to fight for justice is not worthy of being called a Marine. As Fleet Admiral, Sakazuki holds immense pride in the name of the Marines, as when he learned that Fujitora let the world know of what transpired in Dressrosa, Sakazuki was furious. His pride is so great he would rather cover up the ordeal to ensure that the Marines are adamant and credible to his doctrine of Absolute Justice. This conceited behavior also led to him yelling at the Gorosei for declaring Doflamingo's resignation from the Shichibukai as a false report, as he knew the world's confusion would damage their trust in the Marines. Despite the Marines involvement with the Coalition, Sakazuki's pride in it has still led him to try and cover up instances of failure by the Marines, such as when he obsessed over the worlds finding out about Borsalino's defeat, an event that would shatter the pride of the Marines. Despite his position as an admiral prior to promotion, Akainu is willing to lie to and/or deceive his enemies in order to achieve Justice. So far, Akainu's manipulations have been incredibly successful, such as when he managed to deceive Squard through Sengoku's master strategy, or insulting Whitebeard to get Ace angry enough to stop his attempt at escape. He finds people who attempt to interfere with him as nothing more than irritating obstacles. Furthermore, he seems in many ways unafraid of older legends and comments on this when Whitebeard claims to his men not to be intimidated by Garp, while Akainu says that he and Garp are of the same generation and promptly attacks him. While other Marines, such as Sengoku and Garp, share a decent amount of respect for their accomplished enemies, Akainu has no such empathy, instead disparaging them at every chance he gets. Prior to Sengoku making it public, Akainu is one of the few who knew that Luffy was Dragon's son. As such, Akainu deems that Luffy's mere existence, due to being Dragon's son, is enough to be a threat to the world and therefore must be eliminated. In fact, Akainu's beliefs about heritage run deep enough that he declares that even if every other pirate escapes, he would personally ensure that neither Ace nor Luffy were allowed to leave the war alive due to their bloodlines. This conviction fueled Akainu even to the point of actively hunting Luffy himself, even though Blackbeard was destroying Marineford at the time. This obsession with Luffy has extended to Ichigo, Naruto, and Natsu upon discovering the other worlds as well as their connection to Luffy as fellow Acts of Order, which resulted in Sakazuki requesting they be publicly executed if captured to demoralize the Alliance. Relationships Coalition With the Marines and the World Governments involvement with the Coalition, Sakazuki seems to hold the organization to the same standards as he did in the Pirate World: he takes pride in its reputation and is impatient with its failures. This is noticeable during the Aster Mountains Arc when upon learning about the Coalition losing he demanded reinforcements be sent, or after the Second Hargeon Arc when he grew frustrated with the prospect of news of Borsalino's defeat spreading to the other worlds. Konton Being the highest ranked in the Marines and one of the highest ranked in the Coalition, Sakazuki works in close proximity with Konton and the Nine Dark Circles. His partnership with the Being of Chaos is a shaky one: he is impatient with Konton's indifference to defeats that the Coalition suffers, and how he did not resort to the use of a Buster Call. At the same time, Konton also seems to be one of the few people Sakazuki actually fears, as noted when he respectfully addressed Konton after the god threatened him for disrespect. Sagi Sakazuki seems to hold Sagi in a similar regard to the manner he addresses Konton in. He shows impatience with Sagi's pleasant faux-personality, wanting the Circle to address him in a more direct manner. He does show some surprise at Sagi's killing intent, likely indicating that he is aware of the Circles capabilities and even fears them. Kizaru History (One Piece manga) Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Powers and Abilities As the current Fleet Admiral of the Marines and one of the leaders in the Coalition, Sakazuki is among the strongest fighters in all the worlds. As the leader of the Marines, he commands the entire organization, from ordering all soldiers and officers as he sees fit to issuing a Buster Call on any island he deems to be a threat, and to revoke any Shichibukai's title at any time, as well as including the authority to promote and demote any Marine's as he sees fit on top of granting the power, and authority to either temporarily grant others similar authority and power, or near-permanent power to anyone he wants, or has to. His only superiors are the World Government's Commander-in-Chief Kong and the Gorosei. His strength is recognized in the Pirate World, as even Blackbeard retreated from him prior to the two year timeskip, and he was recommended as Sengoku's successor as Fleet Admiral, even going so far as to defeat his former colleague Aokiji in a ten day battle for the position. His power is further recognized by figures from the other worlds, as Kakuzu noted that Sakazuki could effortlessly defeat himself or Hidan, and the S-class shinobi would be unable to do anything about it. Physical Feats Sakazuki has displayed various feats that would be regarded as superhuman, even by the standards of the strongest fighters from the Pirate World. He has taken Haki and Quake-enhanced blows from Whitebeard, one of which was powerful enough to split Marineford in half, and was still able to hold his own against multiple members of the Whitebeard pirates and two Warlords (Crocodile and Jinbe) later on despite his injuries. During his battle with Whitebeard at Marineford, he was strong enough to hold down the Yonko's bisento with one foot, displaying incredible strength. Devil Fruit Sakazuki ate the Mag Mag Fruit, a Logia-type devil fruit that turned him into a Magma man. As a Magma man, Sakazuki can create, manipulate, and become magma. The main strength of this Devil Fruit is that it allows Sakazuki to produce magma to attack his opponents with. The intense heat can vaporize an iceberg instantly and boil the seawater that the magma lands in. With this power running for a ten day battle, it was strong enough to permanently change the weather of one half of Punk Hazard into a blazing inferno. As a Logia, Sakazuki can let physical attacks, such as punches and slashes, harmlessly pass through him unless they are imbued with Armament Haki. Other ways he can be hurt are if he is touching Seastone, being caught off guard (assuming he has not trained to transform by reflex), and being attacked by his elemental weakness (though none have been revealed so far). Since his body is composed of magma, anyone who tries to attack Sakazuki directly will have the added effect of being burned. Weapons, such as swords, were also shown to melt, after coming into contact with him. Like any Devil Fruit, Armament Haki can bypass its intangibility (though Sakazuki has somehow found a way to overcome this weakness, but still finds it troubling when a Haki-based attack hits him). Haki Sakazuki is aware of Haki and found some ways to avoid attacks that have been enhanced with it, as seen when Marco and Vista sliced him in the neck with Haki infused attacks, but he still appeared unharmed; although he did note some discomfort when taking the strikes. He was seen using his Armament Haki to negate Whitebeard's attempt to destroy the execution platform, by creating, with his fellow admirals, a shield combination of their three Haki. Trivia * Sakazuki's Japanese VA is Fumihiko Tachiki, who also voices Gatsu in Naruto and Kenpachi Zaraki in Bleach. * Sakazuki's English VA is Andrew Love. Category:Marines Category:Admiral Category:Coalition Category:World Government Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Magma Manipulation Users Category:SSS-Class Fighters Category:Logia Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Coalition Commander Category:Military Personnel Category:Law enforcement Category:Pirate World